


A Stepping Stone

by PeeJayXela



Series: For Nna [1]
Category: my - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Also this is the Prequel to my Kotaro RP acc on twitter @Father_Shimura, Implied Sensei | All For One/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Implied Sensei | All For One/Shimura Nana, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Shimura Kotaro, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kotaro is brought back from the dead using just his disembodied hand, M/M, lots of things are implied but not seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: Kotaro Shimura. A man between two great ages.So much pain and loss from the previous,So much anger and hate to the next.And He... All for One, has seen both sides of the Shimura legacy- but not this... plain man in the middle.He looks so much like his mother... acts so much like his son...How perfect it would be to take out his frustrations for the both of them on this one frail man.But first, to bring him back from the dead.
Relationships: Sensei | All For One/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Sensei | All For One/Shimura Kotarou, Sensei | All for One/Shimura Nana, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Shimura Kotarou
Series: For Nna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> // This was a Commission! If you enjoyed this and would also like a commission, please contact me @pissjams on Twitter!! //

All for One stared at the hand held out to him, not to shake, no, but to take wholly. A disembodied, blue-green hand held to him by the grasp of a young man. Of his successor, protege, and sometimes, his son. 

Shigaraki Tomura held out the hand of his dead father, fastened, taxidermied, and cold. 

And All for One, his new parental unit, took it. 

He took it, turning the limb over in his hand, staring at how dainty they were compared to his own, and how broad compared to Tomura’s. 

“Thank you.” He finally said to the boy before him, the Villain King himself attaching the gripping hand to his arm. 

“I know how hard it must be to hand this over… But I assure you, Tomura. I’ll have it back in even better condition than before. 

_____

All for One stared at the hand once more, this time on his desk. The boy would be in his own room by now, playing whatever video games his heart desired. 

But he? He must sit, and stare, and read over the files. 

This man… the man whose hand now lay lifeless on his desk, and the despicable things he had done… 

Kotaro Shimura. Son of Nana Shimura, Father of Te-...

Father of Tomura Shigaraki. 

This hand held so much within it. Blood from the old, genes to the new… A stepping stone for all that is great and terrible in this world. In such an ordinary man… such an ordinary man was the boundary of two great ages. 

And All for One thought it was far too much of a shame to have him miss out on so much. Such a cruel, unloving mother made him into a cruel, unloving man to his son… 

Should he pay? Did he need to? Was having a lonely, tortured life enough? Or should he see the horrors that awaited, see his son transform into the next age of blight… 

These questions stayed in his mind for too long… Memories of Her, Goals for Him..

This hand was too well connected to stay a dead husk… This hand was the event between two worlds. 

So, once again, the king of villains held this hamd, in no way of affection or tenderness, but with an iron grip on the wrist as he took it deep down their base. Till all natural light was absent, and light came from a soft green-blue glow. 

In this light, the hand looked almost healthy, and eyes were once again fixed onto it, almost succumbing to a trip as he descended even further. 

Now… Where is he… 

There. 

The Nomu doctor stood over his operating theatre, once again messing with the dead corpse of a failed nomu, a lanky, spaghetti armed thing who’s muscles had clearly ruptured and exploded. 

“Ujiko.” All for One finally spoke, causing a sharp look up from the Doctor, goggled flashing in the harsh, unnatural light. 

“Master- '' He nodded back, peeling off his heavy gloves to descend his stepladder and bow before the tall villain king.   
“What can I do to serve you.” 

All for One grunted. Ujiko’s affections were duly noted. He had seen the Doctor go from nervous, to indifferent, to loyal, to obsessed, and now to completely in love with his boss.   
And He paid it no mind. So many underlings had fallen for him, and he supposed it was an aspect of slowly manipulating all of them to perform his whims. 

Ah, well. Occupational Hazard. 

Still, he had indeed come here for a reason, and held out the decrepit hand to the Doctor, glaring down with such a force that one could think he inhaled the expressions of Sir Nighteye in that short sharp moment. 

“You’ve reanimated the dead before, Ujiko. I want it done again, but to a much higher degree of quality. No mist or quirks or lost memories like Kurogiri. I want an exact replica of this man, down to his memories. I also want you to clone a new, identical hand that I can give back to young Master Tomura.” He ordered. 

And, judging by how the Doctor’s face slowly fell with each passing word, it was going to be a very difficult task. 

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, Doctor. I just want it done. I can give you funds, I can give you a new team, a new lab, whatever you like… But you must get this done.”

…

There was a small silence as the Doctor’s mustache twitched, clearly about to try and give an insufferable excuse, before simply giving a nod. 

“Of course, All for One, Sir… Anything I need to complete the reanimation, I’ll let you know.”

“Good.”

With that, the man was gone. He had nothing more to say to his loyal underling. Only thoughts of times gone by. Only thoughts of the stepping stone. 

\----

All for One stared at the hand in front of him- directly eye level. Floating in a green tube of liquid, was the hand, white and red tendrils sprouting from the wrist like it was a seed, searching for nutrients to grow. 

“-but, of course, the nutrients are all around it- him. The entire tank is filled with an artificial amniotic fluid, and each day a steady stream of consumable nutrients are pumped in. In essence, we have created a womb in which a body can grow and thrive.” The Doctor explained, droning on to the deaf ear of his boss. 

“I took inspiration of both plant and mammalian life, creating an artificial environment to ‘grow’, and-” 

His words were cut off by the taller man turning, looking down at him with… a smile? 

“Well done, Ujiko. I don’t need the explanation. I’m simply proud of you for doing well so far.”

He watched the Doctor flush, his eyes visible and wide behind his goggles. 

“Don’t Fuck It Up.” 

Ah, no more blushing. Good. 

“Of course, Sir. I won’t let you down.” 

“Good.” 

\-----

All for One stared at the hand. 

Then an arm.

Then a shoulder and a chest… and a head. 

In front of him, in the tank, was the floating head, torso, and left arm of Kotaro Shimura. 

His appearance so far matched with the records, so the Doctor wouldn't be under any scolding anytime soon. 

Skinny body, skinny arm.. The darkest black of hair that floated around his head… just like Hers did… 

He looked so much like her, All for One realised, leaning into the tank with a hand on the glass. That dark hair, those high cheekbones… that… Shimura mole, just below his lip. 

There were no remains of Nana Shimura. This was her living legacy. This was her, as close as he could get… 

\---

All for One stared at Kotaro Shimura, fully grown in a vat of human brine, floating elegantly within it. 

Ujiko stood on the platform atop of the vat, holding a live, sparking cable. 

“This part… Isn’t elegant, Master. You might want to stand back.” The Doctor called to him. And All for One complied, taking a fair few steps back to watch this happen. 

When he was far behind the… splash zone, Ujiko nodded, plunging the live cable into the vat and standing back, watching the water hyper conduct the electricity, spreading and sparking through it. 

The body undulated, jerking and seizing violently in the water, tubed being ripped out of his hand as he convulsed. 

Slowly, the movements became less of a dead body being galvanized, and more of a man struggling to escape the pain, veins starting to pop up against the skin, the chest rising and falling, and the hands curling into fists and trying to beat against the glass limply. 

Ujiko rushed down, slamming his hand against a button on the vat and shielding himself as the water poured out of a panel that had opened in the bottom, straight into the drain, emptying hard and fast. 

The body was left in a crumpled heap on the base of the vat, the cable hanging over the brim and sparking uselessly against nothing. 

… 

A silence hung through the air as both men stared at the human that they had grown, unmoving, on the wet ground of the tank. 

… 

And then… the sound of crying. 

Like a baby, like a newborn, the man cried, curled into himself and shoulders shaking. 

And Ujiko breathed a sigh of relief. It worked… It was alive, at least. 

And Master was smiling. 

All for One walked to the tank, taking hold of the handle and opening the door, letting the remaining liquid spill over his shoes. He didn't care. He was staring down at the body. The man, the- 

“Kotaro Shimura.” 

The body twitched, trying to raise its head. 

All for One smiled. 

He remembered.


	2. A newborn.

Kotaro’s memories were at first, fuzzy, laying on the cold floor. It was indeed similar to birth… going from a warm, blind environment- and then pain, coldness, and tears. 

As is life. 

But a hand was offered to him, and a voice rang to his ears. His name… that much he knew. The lilt and tone of those syllables were his own title, and his head reacted, trying to look at the source of the voice. 

His head was so heavy, as was his body, and he couldn't see the man speaking. 

It didn’t seem to matter, though, as his body was scooped up by two strong arms- the fabric the man was wearing was course, tight- the undeniable material of a suit that Kotaro also once wore. At least he… thought he wore. 

The motions of being carried had him heaving in nausea, the gentle sway of someone walking had him enough to lean over… but nothing came out. There was no physical food in his stomach, only the absorbed nutrients he had been having for the past months… 

He was carried up many stairs, falling in and out of consciousness as his body got used to… this state of being. 

He… couldn't remember…

How did he… get here… 

He remembers his name… He knows some things, but… 

“Shimura.” A voice dragged him out, and he realised he had been placed down on a bed in a clean room… a guest room…? A hospital room? It was so plain and simple. 

The sheets felt so abrasive against his freshly grown skin, and he loosely squirmed against it. The slime from the vat was slowly drying off him, soaking into the clean white sheets. 

“Shimura.” The voice was sharper now, and Kotaro rolled his head to look at the man. 

He stared at a severely scarred man, whose skin was mottled and rippled over his eyes and head. 

He had no Idea who he was. Should he remember? 

“Tell me your name.” The man said, still standing above him. 

Could he speak? He opened his mouth, taking in a gasp, but no words wanted to come out.. 

Name…. Name… he had a name, the man said it before… who was he? He should remember. 

“K...Kotaro… Sh..Shimura…?” 

The man above him smiled widely. 

“What is your mothers name…?”

M...mother… yes, he must… he must have a mother… everybody had a mother… 

Mother… 

M...mother… 

He shivered on the bed, trying to curl up. He was crying? Crying… god, he was crying… 

The man smiled again, kneeling down and cupping his face… 

“Your mother, Shimura. Her name… do you remember…?”

More crying… why did his chest hurt so much- what had his mother done to invoke such a pain within him… why was he so unhappy… 

Mama… no.. not mama… close… so close… 

“N...nana…” He managed to choke past his tears. 

And as soon as the name left his mouth, the man above pulled back his hair, eliciting a gasp and choke from the skinny man. 

“And your SON, Shimura?” 

Oh god. He had a son- he had a mother- he had a family- 

Memories were drifting in and out, till it finally clicked. 

He screamed, his face breaking out in hives at the mere memory of his son grabbing his face, the pain of his skin and flesh being eaten away. 

Kotaro squirmed against the man holding his hair, trying to push away, trying to get away- he didn’t want that pain. 

“YOUR SON, SHIMURA.” 

He screamed once more, the voice sounding so loud in his ears- like it was in his head- the man was screaming, who was he, why did he want to know his son, why, why, why- 

“TENKO-” He yelled, screaming out again when the man yanked his hair again. Neck clicked and mouth opened wide to suck in air. 

“WRONG.” The man screamed at him, in his head, in the very centre of his brain. 

“TENKO SHIMURA IS DEAD. YOU KILLED HIM. YOU KILLED YOUR SON. YOU KILLED ANY CHANCE HE HAD OF A NORMAL LIFE.”

Kotaro sobbed out, unable to process any of this in his newborn state. Dead?? Killed?? Didn’t his son kill him? He remembered the pain so vividly, his face splitting into five parts at the seams and crumbling, still conscious-

Ah! Not for long. He passed out, his brain just… giving out upon all this fresh info in this fragile state.

\----

All for One dropped the man’s head, giving a sneer at his limp body. Weak. He was so weak. How did he come from such a strong womb… 

He stood up fully, wiping his hand of the green sludge that had been on the mans hair on the sheets. Disgusting. 

“Ujiko… clean the body. Clean the sheets, and inform me when he’s awake.”

He didn’t even wait for a response before he turned and left, leaving the scientist to his duties.

\--- 

Kotaro… was alive. 

That was his first thought upon waking up, laying in this white clean bed. 

He was alive. But… he died. He died. He absolutely died- he remembered the pain, emotional, physical, mental. 

And… he remembered his death. He remembered the void, the agony… It was so distant, yet the only thing he had felt in so… so long… 

But his thoughts of life and death were once again cut short as that… man walked into the room again. The memories of his yelling made him flinch, but now he doubted his memories. Did that happen? Or simply an awful dream… 

Either way, he was here now, and Kotaro sat up a little. 

“Shimura.” The man said before he had said even a word, and sat on the side of the bed.

“You’re awake… how was your death.” He said, so casually. 

…

“...Who are you.” Kotaro’s voice was raw, shaken. But also… wet? Like he had swallowed quantities of slime… 

The man chuckled, reaching forth to cup Kotaro’s face, who tipped his chin away. 

“Why does that matter? I brought you back from the dead. You should be asking me what I want to be called, what you can do for me in return.” He said simply, grabbing his chin more firmly now. 

…

Kotaro looked wary. He made a good point. What DID he want in return? 

Memories came back quicker now, like a tap had been cranked open, pooling into the empty space in his skull. 

He was a businessman- he had been, in life. Trained as a lawyer, but never getting as far as a mere legal team for a successful, yet boring, company. Not noteworthy enough to even describe what he did. All he did was work out the kinks of ‘legal’ and ‘copyright’ and any half-witted fool who wrote a strongly worded enough letter to reach the legal team. 

The point was, he knew enough that someone didn’t do anything for free. 

So, the question was, what did this man want? 

“What… Do you want. And why did you… bring me back.” 

His answer was short, and sharp- and physical. 

A slap to the face, ham fisted, knuckles sharp. 

An outcry from his lips as Kotaro’s skin bruised instantly, the prominent cheekbones hit first against his bone. 

“Kotaro Shimura. I knew your mother so very… very well. Who knows, I could even be your father. It doesn’t matter to me if I am… I ended her life so very prematurely. And you- the fruit of her loins… I am going to take everything out that I never had the chance to do to her.” 

His blood ran cold, every word about his mother sending hate, and rage- but fear, and agony. 

“My mother left m-”

“And I heard about your son. All your rage at your mother, pushed onto such a delicate boy. How you treated him, how you abused him- how you kissed between his thighs and took advantage of how dearly he sought to gain your love-” 

“How do you kn-”

“But not, I do those things to him, all these years later. I kiss him whenever he wants, give him all the fatherly affection he would ever need to know…”

“Y- YEARS?!”

The man sitting on the bed smiled, reaching to ruffle the man’s black, shiny hair. 

“And now, I’m going to punish you for everything you’ve done, everything you took from your mother, and everything you gave to your son…”

Everything was cold, in Kotaro’s blood, in Kotaro’s head…

Who was this man, who knew everything about him, who had his most deeply protected secrets…

And what was he going to do to him… 

The thought scared him so violently, trying to sit up, trying to slip out of the bed…

Of course he wouldn’t let him get away so easily- a strong arm reaching to grab his own skinny one. The grip so violent, leaving red… burns? Welts? Something that shouldn't come naturally to a simple grab. 

And dear god, it was painful, the poor man screaming silently, no breath in his lungs to voice his utter pain, only his body falling limp to the floor and once again seizing- sensory, physical overload- something had been stuffed into his body and he had no idea what- but it was enough to make him want to burst- 

Then, all at once, the pressure released, and his vision was left… blurred… drunk…?


	3. Nothing Left

The answer was actually: High.

All for One had stuffed him with a quirk he had stolen for.... Recreational uses. 

Kotaro’s head spun, the high forced into him far too quickly to handle. He felt so heavy, and began to laugh- then cry… 

All for One cooed, reaching to cup Kotaro’s face once more… 

“There, there… I know what you’re feeling…” 

He leant in, pressing gnarled lips to his forehead. 

“Now… green out, greeny.” 

As if on queue, Kotaro leant over the side of the bed, retching. Stomach acid spilled from his mouth, burning his oesophagus, burning his lips… 

And he slid over the side of the bed, his cheek and chest hitting the bile-stained carpet. 

“What a pretty sight, hm? Slid over the bed like this… practically showing yourself to me…”

A hand drifted, grabbing the man’s exposed rear and squished it in his huge palm. 

Unsurprisingly, with all those chemicals in his system, Kotaro just gasped, then laughed, a sad, hysterical chuckle dripping out of his mouth. 

“And I know about your alcoholism, Shimura. I wonder if this high hits the same spot in your psyche that drinking away the world did…”

Another lazy chuckle, then hearing a sob.

“Did I hit a sore spot, Shimura? All your days of drinking, all your days of the water bottles filled with vodka, the whiskey in the coffee and the baileys instead of milk..”

All for One reached to grab the arm of the man once more, dragging him up to the bed and pushing him against the pillows. 

“And the days of sucking your boss off for a raise, or an extra week to do some paperwork you didn’t do quick enough.” 

Kotaro was crying, now, hysterical laughs as his head spun, exhausted, greened, and hungry. 

“You were a mess of a man, Shimura, not fit to be s on, nor a husband, nor a father. So I’m taking all of that from you.”

And he slapped the sobbing man, cutting his crying short and holding his face. 

“So now, you have nothing. That’s your punishment. Over a decade since you last walked this earth and now you’re back. I’ll take what little you have left, and send you to the streets.”

…

He kissed him. 

Those gnarled lips met soft, regrown ones, taking the breath truly away from any miserable sniffled Kotaro was silenced by his lips. 

Surprisingly tender, All for One cupped his face, feeling over those cheekbones, soft cheeks-

His thumb rolled over the Shimura mole below his lip, something he had done with both Nana and Tomura, truly completing this chain.. 

So, when he pulled away, Kotaro looked… so confused. For someone who said he wanted to punish him and hurt him… that doesn’t.... Feel very… hurt? 

He stared back, too high to be outraged, or disgusted. 

“I- not… Don’t men…” He mumbled, eyes red, and pushing against the others chest. 

Apparently, that was an awful Idea, as All for One’s hand immediately grabbed his neck again, forcing him back into the pillows. 

“You do now. When I said I was taking everything from you, I meant it. Your dignity and choices are included in that.”

Oh… 

Kotaro’s scrambled brain processed those words- or at least tried to, leaning further back into the pillows. It seemed so surreal, the world spinning around him…

“Now.” All for One said anyway, not giving a chance for the other to even get any words out of his high fucking mouth. 

“Now, lay back, Shimura, and let me take everything from you…” 

The large hands pushed further, leaning over the skinny man and kissing him once again, much more forceful and passionate. 

And, surprisingly, Kotaro leant into it, perhaps too high to process, or perhaps throwing any shame to the wind- or maybe trying to suck up to the older man, to, well, not get fucked up anymore. 

Too bad. All for One’s hands were wandering, pushing the sheets from the freshly cleaned man, revealing his cleaned nudity. 

Skinny, lithe, and so very hairless. How cute, he seemed the type not having to shave every day. 

Hands grabbed hips, pushing light bruises, pinching, gripping, griping. Faint whimers emerged from the undead man this time, struggling for breath. 

“Heh.” All for One chuckled upon pulling back, tapping the man’s cheek.

“Don’t green out, Kotaro. I have yet to destroy you.”

\----

And destroy him he did. Hours passed, all number of quirks being pushed onto Kotaro’s fragile body. 

High, drunk, paralysed, sensitive, overstimulated, and absolutely pumped with adrenaline to keep him awake for All for One’s constant… and various abuse of his body.

Now, in this spent state, he lay on his front, arms under the pillow, and legs sprawled out eager behind him. 

The details of what had happened to him were blurred to even his own mind, but Kotaro felt pain, on all levels. Mostly physical, but his chest heaved with heavy emotions forged from the older man’s abrasive words. 

Words of his mother, his wife, his family and son. Words of his abandonment, words of his rage and depravity over what she did. Words of shame and guilt for pushing all that depravity onto his wife and son. 

Kotaro was a mess, drooling against the pillow his cheek was rested on, barely noticing that All for One was gone. 

It only clicked that it was over by the sound of the bathroom tap running, and the suited man re-doing his tie as he walked back into the room. 

… 

All for One stared down at the hand in front of him- skinny, still slightly blue, and twitching. He reached down to hold it, a large thumb tracing over the prominent knuckles. 

One by one, he took away all the quirks he had stuffed into the man’s body, lifting his hand to kiss the knuckles. One knuckle kissed for every quirk taken back… 

“Nana… You made this… And Tomura… You were made by this…” He spoke, a strange ball of emotion in his chest. 

This man was special purely for being related to two extraordinary people. 

“You could have been so much more, Kotaro Shimura… But your mother wronged you, and you wronged your son in return…” 

He tilted the hand in his grasp, giving the palm a kiss. 

“So, before I throw you away… I’ll give you something… Something that will find its way back to me. Something that will make sure you come back to me.”

A kiss, to his wrist, at the point the blue flesh met the regrown. 

With that kiss, he gave him Float. His mother’s quirk… 

…

“My stepping stone.”

\----

Kotaro Shimura was tossed out to the streets a few miles away, dressed in a suit he was known to wear in his life. 

His memories of being reborn were taken, for all he knew, he had just fallen asleep for a decade or more. 

Still, as the rustle of trash bags roused him from his slumber, a single thought sparked its way across his mind. 

His name is Kotaro Shimura.

And he has Nothing Left.

**Author's Note:**

> // This is the prequel to my RP acc @Father_Shimura come interact and stuff!! //


End file.
